


Kitten

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You, sonny carisi & reader
Kudos: 25





	Kitten

“Oh…FUCK! Dominick!” You gasped out, the feeling of your naked body against his semi clothed one burning against your skin. His teeth burying into the side of your neck while his hand pumped torturously into your soaked cunt, your body shaking between him and the bedroom wall.

“Ya like that sweetheart?” He chuckled, his accent fogging his voice heavily, his ministrations leaving you only able to whine out unintelligible nonsense, hands tugging against his undone shirt. His fingers thrusted into you with ease, you could feel the slick dripping down your thighs, coating his hand as his lips met yours again. The kiss was all teeth and tongues, you submitted to him instantly, moaning and whimpering against his puffy lips, begging for a sweet release. He laughed darkly when his thumb flicked against your clit and you yelped, body arching off the wall into his, eyes hooded, head thrown back in a fit of passion. When those glorious fingers curled, hitting the most tender spots of your walls you felt your hips rut up, shaking against his hands as you came, squirming against Sonny, nails digging into his shoulders, shouts leaving your lips, breath coming out in pants.

“Fuck Sonny…” Whining as you came back to earth, finding him smirking over you, pulling his fingers out of you, bringing them to your mouth. You willingly opened you lips, licking the slick from his hand, sucking against them, humming at the taste of you on his skin, tongue lapping around them until they were clean.

“Good girl.” His voice was gruff, but quiet, meeting your lips in a soft kiss that quickly turned fiery. You groaned against his mouth, your tongue delicately lapping against his, sucking the taste of him into your mouth, hands tugging at the roots of his hair. Slowly they moved down his bare chest, nails scraping every so slightly against his porcelain skin before hitting. his belt, swiftly undoing the buckle, yanking them down his hips. Detaching your mouth from his you gave him a quick wink, sinking to your knees as he stepped out of his pants. Sonny was quick to grab a pillow from the bed, tossing it to you, saving your knees from the hardwood floor. Even in the heaviest moments of passion, his gentlemanly upbringing shone though. 

Beginning your assault you braced your hands on his thighs, licking across his balls, sucking one, then the other and then both into your mouth, moving around them with expertise, groaning against them. Sonny’s hands dug into your hair, breaths leaving his mouth in huffs, doing his best to not thrust against your mouth yet. Your tongue licked a broad strip from his balls all the way up to his tip, swirling the pre-cum around sucking just the head into your mouth, moving away completely before plunging his cock into your mouth. 

God Sonny loved when you went down on him, you were so fucking good at taking all of him in, he relished in feeling the tip of him hit the back of your throat. You rarely gagged, the small gurgles he managed to get out of you enticed him on even more, holding you around him as long as he could before you tapped out, begging for air.

You easily moved up and down his length, it was messy and full of sin, slobbering around him, slurping up everything you could, one of your hands catching the mess before starting to massage his balls, rolling them in your palm. You weren’t surprised when Sonny’s hands clenched into your hair, one pulling it into a makeshift ponytail to keep it off your face while the other pushed down on the top of your head. He found his rhythm easily as he began to fuck your face, you gasping for air around him, hollowing your cheeks, sucking in, eager to taste every part of him. You happily plunged down, groaning at the feeling of him rolling into your throat. One hand held you there while the other moved down to your neck, rolling a thumb across it, moaning at the feeling of his cock buried deep inside you. He thrusted a couple of times, practically whimpering as he felt his cock moving within you from the outer layer of your skin. 

“Come on, take it all on ya own like a good girl kitten…” Sonny pulled you off, letting you get a few gasps of air before plunging his cock back into the warmth wetness of your mouth, thrusting against it, but letting you do most of the work this time. You moaned loudly at the salty taste of him, pre cum leaking into your mouth, the vibrations causing him to curse above you. He absolutely adored when you submitted completely to him, and you looked like an absolute wrecked mess, an absolute dream on your knees just for him. You looked up under your lashes, hands squeezing his balls, lips wrapped around his cock, all it took was a brief second of eye contact and he could make out the smirk on your busy lips. Sonny’s hips stuttered, rutting against your mouth as he spilled himself down your throat, and you were sure to drink every drop of it down, licking and sucking any spilled mess off him. 

You took a moment to regain your breath, wiping the sides of your mouth before you stood on slightly shaky legs, stroking the side of Sonny’s face while his breathing came back to normal, pulling him toward the bed. He willingly collapsed against it, quick to tuck you against him, lips ever so softly brushing against your hair, fingertips tracing gentle patters against your bare skin.

“Ya okay Doll?” His voice was breathy, still coming out in pants, “That wasn’t too much?” He always checked with you afterwards, you may have had a safe word (that you’d never had to use), but post coitus he was back to the gentle Sonny he always was. You giggled slightly, kissing the soft skin of his chest, 

“I’m perfect my love.” He hummed happily, heart swelling as you snuggled deeper against him, tugging the blankets up around both of your bodies.


End file.
